Chaos und Ordnung
by ZanDraken
Summary: Man nehme einen verlassen Harry, einen arroganten Fehler  einen Bruder , einen Manipulator, etwas Vernunft, Ausbildung und Technologie und zum Schluß freien Willen.  Warnung: AU - Storyabweichung in der ab Buch 4. Rating aus Sicherheitsgründen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

*** 1. November 1981 *** Europa, London, - Waisenhaus *** 02.30 ***

„James leg Harry an die Tür und komm, ich möchte Albus nicht solange mit Andrew belasten." „Ja, Lily. Bis in 10 Jahren Harry, wenn du mach Hogwarts kommst und ein Helfer für Andrew den JdL wirst." Mit einem Knall verschwanden James und Lilly Potter im nichts und zurück bliebt ein Baby mit einer Vorbestimmung.

In einer kalten Novembernacht schrie ein Baby, noch bevor die Nonnen von es hörten, lockte es eine Gruppe seltsamer Personen an. „Was haben wir denn hier?" „Ein Baby, du Idiot!" „Es hat eine schwache Aura." „Lass mich mal sehen." „_`Analüs`_ Verdammt sind das hohe Werte, aber in seiner Narbe sitzt ein Parasit." „Wir nehmen ihn mit in HQ, gute Rekruten sind selten und junge wie starke sind fast unmöglich zu finden." Ein Blitz

*** 21. Mai 1997 *** Südamerika, Amazonas Region *** 04.00 ***

Das fahle Mondlicht kreiert amorphe Schatten im Dschungel, durch ihn streift ein Panther auf der Spur seiner Beute. An einem Seitenarm der Amazonas bei einer Ruine, die einst ein Vorposten der spanischen Konquistadoren war, findet er sie. Auf seinem Gesicht spielte sich ein Wechsel aus einem freudigem Grinsen, da die Jagd sich ihrem Höhepunkte zuwendet, und einem verachtetem Lächeln, ob der Unwissenheit seiner Beute über den Schatz auf dem sie sitzt, ab. Dann wie durch Zauberei verwandelt sich der Panther in eine Person. Die Figur ist wenn man sie sieht höchst seltsam anzusehen, ihr Körper scheint aus kleinen und großen Schuppen zu bestehen und auf ihrem Rücken befinden sich seltsame Auswüchse. Plötzlich mit einem Flackern verschmilzt die Kreatur mit den amorphen Schatten.

Um ein Feuer sitzt drei Figuren, die eine Flasche zwischen sich kreisen lassen, während zwei andere auf Matten unter einer gespanten Plane schlafen. Vom Feuer her wehten Stimmen durch die Nacht. „Was für eine Jagd!" „Ja, wir haben reiche Beute gemacht." „Diese Idioten werden uns nie kriegen." Währenden die drei feierten, zuckte zu erste die eine schlafende Person und dann die andere Person kurz zusammen, um dann in einen ewigen Schlaf zu versinken. Am Feuer fällt eine der drei Figuren nach hinten. „Ha Ha, schau mal Jose verträgt nichts." Während er lacht fällt auch sein Kumpel um und dann auch er. Jetzt ist die Nacht still wie ein Friedhof und nur das Feuer wacht über die Toten. Aus den Schatten heraus tritt die Kreatur und im Feuerschein sieht man einen jungen Krieger in einer seltsamen Rüstung.

Alexander nahm langsam seinen Helm ab und lachte. „Das haben die Idiotendavon in einem Schutzgebiet zu wildern und auch noch eine Forschungsgruppe anzugreifen. Aber trotzdem waren sie nützlich, denn sie haben mich zu dieser Ruine gebracht. Selbst wenn sie nichts von der versteckten Kammer wussten, kann ich die intakten Schutzbanne sehen und spüren. Aber erst werden das Lager und die Leichen untersucht und beseitigt, wir wollen ja alle Beute der Wilderer mit nehmen. Ach wie liebe ich das Abkommen, dass mir das Gut dieser Verlierer als Bonus zusichert." Damit machte sich Alexander an die Arbeit, als er fertig war wandte er sich den Schutzbannen zu. „endlich eine kleine Herausforderung, aber zuerst Meldung ans HQ." Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, schoss einen silbern Schemen ab und wandte sich dem Spaß zu.

*** 21. Mai 1997 *** Nordamerika, New York City, UN Komplex *** 07.10 ***

Ein Schemen schoss durch ein Panoramafenster eines Büros und in die Person hin ein, die dort am Schreibtisch arbeitete. „Ah, Alexander hat geschafft." Die Sekretärin trat durch die Tür. „Herr Direktor in 5 Minuten ist die Lagebesprechung zur englischen Kriese." „Danke, ich komme gleich." Damit verließ Michael Copperfield sein Büro und nahm den Aufzug zum Lageraum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

*** 21. Mai 1997 *** Nordamerika, New York City, UN Komplex, Lageraum *** 07.15 ***

Copperfield betrat den Lageraum und ging zu seinem Platz am Kopf des Tisches und nickte den anderen Personen zu, um ihnen zu signalisieren sie mögen sie hin setzen. „Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren" sagte er „lassen sie uns beginnen. Dr. Stein bitte beginnen sie mit ihrem Bericht." Dr. Stein erhob von seinem Platz und begab sich zum Vortragspult. Dort aktivierte er die Bildschirme am Kopf des Raumes und dunkelte diesen gleichzeitig ab. Lichtreflexe spiegelten sich auf seiner Brille und er begann. „Danke Direktor Copperfield. Leider verschlechtert sich die Situation in England zunehmend, diese liegt in mehreren Fakten begründet zum einen an der Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums für Ordnung im eigenen Haus und der Wirtschaft zu sorgen und eine nutzbare Strategie zu finden um der Lage Herr zu werden. Ein anderer Faktor der die Lage in England negativ beeinflusst ist Albus Dumbledork und der Orden des Phönixes. Dumbledork ist es gelungen mehrere Leute im Madam Bones Abteil zu rekrutieren, welche ihren Bemühungen unterminieren und für Spannungen sorgen. Ein weiteres Problem ist Dumbledorks Spion Snape, da er für die nützlichen Informationen die er zu Tarnung an Riddle keine vergleichbaren Daten zurück bringt." Während er sprach leuchteten auf den Bildschrimen eine Karte von England und die Dossiers der genannten Person mit Bildern auf. „Eine Frage, wie konnte es nach ca. 15 Jahren Frieden zu einem erneute Aufflammen dieser Gefahr kommen?" fragte Dr. Raven, die Leiterin der Medizinischen Abteilung der UN - Sektion M. „das ist ganz Einfach, zum einen durch die Korruption die eine Verurteilung der Todesser nicht zu lies und zum andern durch Dumbledorks bestehen auf einer zweiten Chance für und seinen Glauben an seine eigne Unfehlbarkeit. Ganz genau begann der Konflikt mit der Wiedereinführung des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts. Dabei wurde Andrew Potter als vierter Champion gewählt und zwar durch die Anwendung der Dunklen Künste, welche nicht durch einen Todesser erfolgte welcher zwar anwesend war, sondern durch James Potter und Sirius Black. Dieser Umstand wurde kurz nach dem Ball bekannt, worauf hin beide aus dem Dienst bei der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung des englischen Zaubereiministeriums unehrenhaft entlassen wurden und Andrew Potter von den Gryffindor geächtet wurde. Durch weitere Betrügereien der drei, die Andrew Potter nach dem Wettbewerb in einem Interview erzählte, gelang es Andrew die Trophäe zugewinnen. Leider war diese eine Falle und er wurde entführt und in einem Ritual benutzt um Riddle wieder zu beleben, dabei verlor er seinen Zauberstab an Riddle." „Wissen um welches Ritual durch geführt wurde?" kam es von Copperfield. „Ja und zwar …."


End file.
